Ranger
The wilds are home to fierce and cunning creatures, such as bloodthirsty owlbears and malicious displacer beasts. But more cunning and powerful than these monsters is the ranger, a skilled hunter and stalker. They know the no-man's lands as if they were their home (as indeed they are), and they know their prey in deadly detail. Class Qualities Alignment: Any Speed: 30 ft Starting Gold: 1000 gp Starting Health: 6 (Con + 1 per level) Spell Counters: Wis + 1 per level, x2 at first level Saving Throws: For 1, Ref 3, Wil 1 Military: Yes, most rangers hail from Shizen Guilds: Yes, tend towards Defender Spells: Instinctive Natural magic, tend towards Druidry or Witchcraft/Wizardry Achievements: Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, and Intelligence-based Skills grant x3 XP. Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant XP. Spellcasting, Magic Attacks, Will Saves, Wisdom-based Skills, Using Aspects, and Charisma-based Skills grant XP. Class Skills (6 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Climb, Concentration, Craft, Drive, Handle Animal, Heal, Hide, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (dungeoneering, geography, guilds, nature, and tactics), Listen, Move Silently, Navigate, Pilot, Profession, Ride, Search, Spot, Survival, Swim, Use Rope. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Rangers are proficient with all simple and martial swords, bows, light blades, curved blades, and staves. They are proficient with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and medium shields. Favored Enemy (Ex): At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature from among those given on Table: Ranger Favored Enemies. Due to their extensive study on their chosen type of foe and training in the proper techniques for combating such creatures, the ranger gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, they get a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy from those given on the table. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by 2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, they must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy (for instance, devils are both evil outsiders and lawful outsiders), the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; they simply use whichever bonus is higher. Wild Empathy (Ex): A ranger can use body language, vocalizations, and demeanor to improve the attitude of an animal (such as a bear or a monitor lizard). This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds their ranger level and their Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2 (such as a basilisk or a girallon), but they take a –4 penalty on the check. Combat Style (Ex): At 2nd level, a ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict their selection of feats or special abilities in any way. If the ranger selects archery, they are treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. You can get one extra attack per round with a ranged weapon. The attack is at your highest base attack bonus, but each attack you make in that round (the extra one and the normal ones) takes a –2 penalty. You must use the full attack action to use this feat. If the ranger selects two-weapon combat, they are treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. Endurance: A ranger gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd level. You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage, Constitution checks made to continue running, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march, Constitution checks made to hold your breath, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst, Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments, and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. Also, you may sleep in light or medium armor without becoming fatigued. Animal Companion (Ex): At 4th level, a ranger gains an animal companion selected from the following list: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse (light or heavy), owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), wolf, crocodile, porpoise, Medium shark, or squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on their adventures as appropriate for its kind. (For instance, an aquatic creature can’t adventure with a ranger on land and shouldn’t be selected by a nonaquatic character without extenuating circumstances). In most cases, the animal companion functions as a mount, sentry, scout, or hunting animal, rather than as a protector. Spells: A ranger casts natural spells (the same type of spells available to the beastmaster), which are drawn from the natural spell list. Their alignment may restrict them from casting certain spells opposed to their moral or ethical beliefs. A ranger must choose and prepare their spells in advance (see below). To prepare or cast a spell, the ranger must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Wis 10 for 0-level spells, Wis 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a ranger’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the ranger’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a ranger can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Ranger. In addition, they receives bonus spells per day if they have a high Wisdom score. A ranger may prepare and cast any spell on the natural spell list, provided that they can cast spells of that level, but they must choose which spells to prepare during their daily meditation. Improved Combat Style (Ex): At 6th level, a ranger’s aptitude in their chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves. If they selected archery at 2nd level, they are treated as having the Manyshot feat, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. As a standard action, you may fire two arrows at a single opponent within 30 feet. Both arrows use the same attack roll (with a –4 penalty) to determine success and deal damage normally. For every five points of base attack bonus you have above +6, you may add one additional arrow to this attack, to a maximum of four arrows at a base attack bonus of +16. However, each arrow after the second adds a cumulative –2 penalty on the attack roll (for a total penalty of –6 for three arrows and –8 for four). Damage reduction and other resistances apply separately against each arrow fired. Regardless of the number of arrows you fire, you apply precision-based damage only once. If you score a critical hit, only the first arrow fired deals critical damage; all others deal regular damage. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, they are treated as having the Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. Woodland Stride (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a ranger may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at their normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect them. Swift Tracker (Ex): Beginning at 8th level, a ranger can move at their normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. They take only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Evasion (Ex): At 9th level, a ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they fail a Reflex saving throw against an attack, they instead can roll another saving throw. A helpless ranger (such as one who is unconscious or paralysed) does not gain the benefit of evasion. Combat Style Mastery (Ex): At 11th level, a ranger’s aptitude in their chosen combat style (archery or two-weapon combat) improves again. If they selected archery at 2nd level, they are treated as having the Improved Precise Shot feat, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Your ranged attacks ignore the AC bonus granted to targets by anything less than total cover, and the miss chance granted to targets by anything less than total concealment. Total cover and total concealment provide their normal benefits against your ranged attacks. In addition, when you shoot or throw ranged weapons at a grappling opponent, you automatically strike at the opponent you have chosen. If the ranger selected two-weapon combat at 2nd level, they are treated as having the Greater Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if they do not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. You get a third attack with your off-hand weapon, albeit at a –10 penalty. Camouflage (Ex): A ranger of 13th level or higher can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): While in any sort of natural terrain, a ranger of 17th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Guild Class Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Instinctive Spellcaster Category:Natural Spellcaster